Bill's Cute Adventure
by 2021FanGirl
Summary: Ford allows Bill to explore the house. Bill learns more about humans and about Dipper and Mabel as well. Watch Bill go on his cute adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys this Fanfic is going to be about Bill looking around the house exploring the place. If you guys want you can look at the art I have submitted on , my username is 2021PjGaming. It's not much but I try.**

Narrator: "Bill Cipher was in the living room watching TV."

Bill: "Hey Sixer."

Ford: "What is it Bill?"

Bill: "Why do people waste their time on watching a pointless screen all day?"

Ford: "The show grabs the people's attention. If it's so pointless to you then why are you watching TV right now?"

Bill: "I don't know, it's like being mind controlled."

Ford: "Bill how about you explore the house...Bill?"

Bill: "...Oh sorry. What?"

Ford: "Bill how about you explore the house."

Bill: "I don't have anything else to do, sure."

Narrator: And that was the beginning of an "exciting adventure". Bill goes to explore the bathroom first.

Bill: "Hmm what is this weird throne?"

Ford: "That's a toilet, you put...things in there!" Ford yells from the living room.

Bill: "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ford Help!"

Narrator: Ford ran to the bathroom where Bill was.

Ford: "What is it?!"

Bill: "There is something trying to come out of my hole! I'm trying to hold it in but it feels so weird!"

Narrator: "Ford laughs at what Bill just said."

Bill: "What's so funny, this is serious!"

Ford: "How do I say this. Um...Bill when humans eat they-

Narrator: "20 minutes later". Bill was traumatized after Ford explained to him what it means to take a number 2."

Ford: "So yeah, you can use the toilet now."

Narrator: "Bill pulls his pants down right in front of Ford. His face turns red from the sight."

Ford: "Bill! You're suppose to wait until I'm not of the bathroom."

Bill: "Yeah I know but you wanted me to pull my pants down in front of you".

Ford: "Why in the world would I want you to do that in front of me."

Bill: "Because first of all you're still looking." Bill said with a big smile on his face.

Narrator: "Ford turns his head immediately, with his face bright red."

Bill: "And because you were thinking about me taking my pants and shirt off."

Ford: "No I was not Bill! I'm going back to the living room!"

Narrator: "After Bill was done *clears throat* ya know. He went to Dipper and Mabel's room"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, in this chapter Bill is going to explore Dipper and Mabel's room. Sorry, I haven't been on here for a while because I was at a awesome festival.**

Narrator: "Dipper and Mabel went to go relax and take there mind off of Bill."

Bill: "What's in this weird looking chest."

Narrator: "He meant a dresser. Bill looks inside and he sees a paper with triangles on it." **(It looked like this**

Bill: "Well hello there beautiful, **I cannot believe this was in Pinetree's chest.** "

Narrator: "Ford decided to check on Bill so he went looking for, he found Bill looking at a piece of paper in Dipper and Mabel's room."

Ford: "Bill what are you looking at."

Bill: "Ah! Um...nothing."

Ford: "Let me see."

Bill: "O...kay."

Narrator: "Bill gave Ford the paper."

Ford: "Why are you..."

Narrator: "Ford looks at Bill with shock, all Bill could do was give him a nervous smile."

Ford: "Oh my tllwmvhh ( **that means goodness** )."

Bill: "Trust me, it's not what it looks like, I was just exploring this room and I accidentally-"

Ford: "Okay I believe, you just promise me you'll never do that again."

Bill: I promise."

Ford: "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the lab to erase this thought out of my head."

Narrator: "Ford pretend that he left the room when really he was watching Bill explore the room. Bill checks what's under the bed."

Bill: " *singing* Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you. I gotta admit that song is catchy."

Ford: " **I wish I could agree with him**."

Narrator: "Bill finds Mabel's book of drawings. So he figured what not see what's inside."

Bill: " *reading* The idea of Bill living in the shack got me kind of worried at first but then I thought maybe this could be a good opportunity for Grunkle Ford wink wink."

Bill: "Wait what?"

Ford: " **What is he reading**?"

Bill: " *continues reading* I "found out" that Ford used to have a...thing for the Dorito. Grunkle Ford and a Dorito...I like it!"

Narrator: "Ford tries to get a little closer to see what Bill was reading. Unfortunately one of the boards on the floor cause him to trip."

Bill: "What are you doing here?"

Ford: "I came to check on you. So um what'cha reading there?"

Bill: "Oh ya know...a book."

Ford: "May I see it."

Bill: "No."

Ford: "Why not?"

Bill: "You were spying on me. If I can recall that is rude, you weirdo."

Ford: "I only did it to...to... **why did I do that**?"

Bill: "Look Fordsy you're cute and all but-"

Ford: "Bill, where is this coming from."

Bill: "Oh Sixer, it's pretty obvious that you have a thing for me, I don't blame you, I would probably want to date myself if I could.

Narrator: "Ford had to find a way to escape this conversation but how, that's when he remembered the advice Stanley gave him a while ago. He had no choice but to use."

Ford: "Non specific excuse!"

Narrator: "Ford then runs away."

Ford: " **Nailed it**."

To be continued...


End file.
